Dulce inocencia
by mybookslover
Summary: Tras la guerra nuestros personajes vuelven a Hogwarts, que se ha adaptado al siglo XXI: Internet, móviles, whatsapp... Draco Malfoy: Granger, ¿que me harías si estuviésemos completamente solos, encerrados en una habitación? ¿Me besarías, me tocarías, me violarías, me insultarías, me pegarías, me ignorarías? Ginny se puso a gritar por toda la habitación: - HERMIONE; LE GUSTAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son de la Magnífica J. K. Rowling, yo solo los dejo jugar con mi imaginación.**

Entró al Gran Comedor tras sus clases, todo era normal: Las cuatro mesas dispuestas estaban casi llenas, la compañía de los chicos, la ardiente mirada de Malfoy recorriéndola, las chicas gritando con sus cotilleos... un momento... ¡¿LA ARDIENTE MIRADA DE MALFOY RECORRIÉNDOLA?! El chico posó su mirada en los ojos sorprendidos de ella, para luego bajar a su cuerpo, transpasándola, mientras se mordía sensualmente el labio inferior. Ella por su parte, observó que tenía los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados, dejando entrever su pálido pecho, se le secó la boca y decidió ver su cara, gran error, pues ver como pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior para luego esbozar su típica sonrisa socarrona la dejó sin movimiento.

- Hermione... ¡Tierra llamando a Hermione!- Ginny volvió la cabeza para ver que era lo que estaba viendo su mejor amiga, pero se quedó estática al ver las miradas que se lanzaban Malfoy y ella-. ¡HERMIONE!

- ¿Que... que pasa Ginny?

- Ya hablaremos de esto, pero ahora no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí paradas. Vamos a sentarnos.

Hermione notaba los candentes ojos grises del príncipe de Slytherin, su enemigo. Aunque.. bueno vale por qué no, estaba bueno, _muy pero que muy bueno. _Pero... claro, eso no le quitaba lo imbécil.

En las clases de la tarde estaba ansiosa por terminar, ya que en todas estaba el hurón. Notaba su mirada y eso la hacía sentir incómoda, no sabía como reaccionar. Tan ausente estaba, que no se enteró de que, en clase de pociones, Snape (_NA: Es mí historia, y hay muchos que no mueren porque no me da la gana), _anunció un trabajo en parejas, elegidas por él, de distintas casas, y tampoco percibió la sonrisa perversa del rubio Slytherin al escuchar la noticia. En cuanto esta clase finalizó Hermione recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a su sala común, prácticamente corriendo.

Se tumbó en su cama, no sabía que le pasaba, pero cada vez que el sexy Draco Malfoy la miraba, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pocos minutos después una lechuza petó en su ventana. Se levantó y dejó entrar al elegante animal, que tenía un sobre en el pico. Extrañada por no conocerla cogió la carta y le dio una golosina a la lechuza para que se fuera, pero al ver que no se movía supuso que estaba esperando una respuesta, por lo que se dispuso a abrirla:

_Para Hermione:_

_Tus labios rojos son mi droga,_

_Tu cuerpo perfecto mi pecado,_

_Tus ardientes_ _ojos mi vida,_

_Tus palabras mi perdición._

_Espero que mi corto poema, aunque no sepa alabar tu belleza de la forma que me gustaría, exprese mi deseo por ti, por conocerte, por enamorarte... Espero que te haya gustado, no puedo seguir escribiendo, pero te pido un favor, ¿me darías tu número de móvil? Espero que así sea por que me encantaría hablar contigo de forma más rápida, menos cansada._

_Pronto descubrirás quien soy, hasta entonces, mi dulce leona._

A Hermione le encantó ese poema y, sin reflexionarlo si quiera, ella escribió:

_No se quien eres, pero me encantaría conocerte, espero descubrir pronto tu identidad. Ahí va mi número: 607276596. No tardes en hablarme._

Entregó la carta a la lechuza y se tumbó para dormirse con una sonrisa.

**Espero que os haya gustado! Recordaz que un Rewiew me anima mucho a escribir! Besitos :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_3 semanas antes..._

- ¡Silencio!-proclamó el profesor Snape- Hoy haré parejas, y me tendréis que entregar una pergamino de 10 cm para mañana. Muy bien, las parejas son: Ronald Weasley y Brown, Potter y Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass y Padma Patil, Lovegood y Nott, Zabinni y Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil y Bulstrode, Granger y - Hermione se concentró, cualquiera menos el hurón, cualquiera menos el hurón-, Malfoy.

- Profesor, yo...

- Srta. Granger, ¿tiene algún problema con su pareja?

- Pero si él...

- Yo no he visto que el Sr. Malfoy se quejara, por lo tanto, y como castigo de su impertinencia tendrá que trabajar con él el resto del curso. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, profesor.

- Perfecto, ahora pónganse en parejas y comiencen su amortentia, recuerden que quier un pergamino de 10 cm para mañana, a trabajar, ¡YA!

Cada uno se movió para colocarse junto a su compañero.

- Hola, Granger.

- Em.. hola... Malfoy. Vete a buscar los ingredientes tú, por favor.- le respondió sacando su libro.

- Tengo.. un problema, no he traído el libro de pociones.

Sin decir nada Hermione le dió el suyo y sacó el pergamino para comenzar su ensayo. Trabajaron sin hablar y, cuando acabó la clase, la Griffindor dijo únicamente:

- A las 4 en la biblioteca, se puntual.

_Esa tarde en el lugar preferido de la leona..._

Escribieron el pergamino sin problemas, y, de nuevo, en silencio. Sin embargo, al acabar, el Slytherin le pidió:

- Cierra los ojos, y no digas nada, por favor.

Ella no entendía nada, pero le hizo caso. Draco se acercó y, con cuidado, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, solo un roce, nada más.

- Hermione, necesito que escuches esto. Te amo, y te amaré siempre, pero justamente por eso, no puedo dejar que recuerdes esto, al menos no hasta que rompas con Ronald. Trataré de enamorarte, lucharé por ti, pero no ahora, no todavía.

La castaña estaba sin palabras, impresionada por las sinceras palabras del rubio.

- _Obliviate._

Hermione olvidó lo pasado en los últimos minutos, y el rubio se fue triste, pero satisfecho por haber tenido el valor de hacerlo, a pesar de que creía que jamás lo sabría.

Sin embargo... ninguno se percató de la sombra que los veía tras una estantería...

**Feliz Nochebuena! Aquí un regalito :) Espero que os gustara!**


End file.
